


You Belong With Me

by blxsphemy



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Drunk Sex, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Reita (the GazettE), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxsphemy/pseuds/blxsphemy
Summary: Reita was a guy who said he was totally heterosexual, the bassist was attracted only to women, but that seemed to change after participating in a silly TV show.And what comes after that is the truest and most delicious insanity.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 6





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm posting all my fanfictions here since I wasn't too active on Spirit Fanfics or Wattpad. 
> 
> I wrote this fic in 2018, shortly after NINTH was released and they participated in a TV show, Monster Rock. I hope you enjoy and good reading!
> 
> P.S: Reita's POV!

I didn't know how we got there, but I knew it was really crazy. He hadn't stopped me, I didn't want to stop...

It all started in that program. With the release of our album, it was obvious we would face a series of interviews among other programs to publicize another successful work, I liked that!

We're more than familiar with Monster Rock's environment, the relaxed atmosphere between Nao and Daisuke-san, the jokes with the other members... Everything was going perfectly well until they diverted all our comments about the album, World Tour and related to get started with that presentment. The Detox Theme.

We'd only have to answer the questions they asked us and raise the nameplate of the corresponding member for the answer, but I didn't expect that after the first question things would be so... Tense between myself and a certain member in particular.

I was far from being the most narcissistic member there and even clearly demonstrated my indignation that two of the little plaques were pointed at me. I hid my face! And stopping to think better, what most fit the term narcissistic certainly was our little singer. Fortunately, Aoi pointed out the only plaque for him.

I hm... I just took care of myself a little, passed one or other facial product or mask, took good care of my muscles... The narcissistic post was Ruki's, for sure! Although Kai too... Ah, but that's beside the point.

Nao-san asked us earlier if we were a girl, which member we - definitely - didn't want to date and I didn't think twice before pointing out Ruki. And yes, that vocalist was very demanding! Only we knew how he was a pain in the ass during the composition phase of the songs. Always wanting something else here, something else there... I certainly couldn't bear at least a month with him.

The blond haired vocalist to get away, also said that I was a demanding man and he was deeply mistaken. First of all, if I were going to date, I'd let my girlfriend make a lot of the choices, the dates, too, if she wanted to. My company was more important than anything else and the days would be good just to have her by my side.

I really liked those shows and that one in particular, until I was having a certain focus and it wasn't because I was sitting downtown. The other question came and caught my attention because it was the reverse of the previous question and even put my neurons to think long before choosing one of the five colored plaques in my hand.

Ruki was picky, Kai wouldn't do my type if I was a girl and Aoi... Well, his way already explained everything and I wouldn't have any patience. So I choose him.

Uruha.

We all turned the plaques, Ruki as the narcissist he was, he choose himself. My curious eyes went back to see the responses of others because the two presenters made a surprised expression and three plaques were pointed at me. Three!

I mumbled an "oh" well surprised for each little plaque. Those guys were facing me with smiles nailed on the faces and the glances meant "Of course I would choose you, you are the man of our dreams!" but soon I recovered and asked the reasons. It was my right to know!

I confess that I was very happy to see the other three choose me. My ego was very grateful, after all it wasn't every day that they said they wanted to date me. But I shouldn't get so excited, they were men.

However, a smile caught my attention and made me uneasy and the smile was just Uruha's. As I turned to look at his plaque, his eyes were fixed on me and the smile so inviting and contented that I felt my face warm and I wondered why. Lucky they couldn't see me because I was completely covered and at that moment the look came in handy.

Aoi said that I was an interesting and nice guy, but I wanted to hear more. Uruha explained that he'd known me for a long time and I was very quiet... It even disappointed me a bit, it wasn't the answer I expected from the guitarist. After all, we knew each other a long time. I wanted to hear him talking about some of my most interesting traits or behavior, but I contented myself with that.

For the rest of the program I refused to turn back, but it was funny and at the same time strange because I felt Uruha's eyes were all the time on me. Well, when the program came out, I could confirm, though I was pretty sure I wouldn't do it for many reasons.

We said goodbye with the sense of accomplishment and made our way back to PSC. Inside the van the boys talked about the questions, made jokes and I was oblivious off to all that, my thoughts distant as I watched the landscape.

Already in the company, I was too lazy to take off all the makeup and the clothes and decided that I would do that at home. After the recordings for that show I just wanted to know to go home and rest. I only worried about taking the contact lenses and the mask off, replacing it with a surgical one. After all, that thing bothered after a time being used.

I said goodbye to Ruki, Kai and Aoi, who were getting rid of all that visual and took my belongings, about to go home. But it was only at the door of our living room I heard his voice and felt a hand on my shoulders.

"You can wait for me to come to your apartment with you, Ryo."

"Are you going with me?" I frowned at the surgical mask. In fact, I didn't even know why I was so surprised that he was following me. Sometimes Uruha always followed me home and had spent some nights drinking and playing with me there.

"But of course! It's late, I know, but today I wanna drink and play a game a little. And it's been a while since we didn't play, we didn't have time cuz of the album release and everything..."

"Sure!" I nodded and then we drove to the parking lot, talking about anything until the guitarist got hold of my car keys, claiming that he will drive a little. I didn't complain and went obediently to the passenger seat, continuing the conversation while we didn't arrive in my building.

During the ride, I didn't fail to notice that Uruha also wore Falling's outfit and he didn't even look for his normal clothes. Apparently I would have to lend him something like the other times.

Stopping to analyze more, that outfit was very good in him... But it was fact, Uruha was the man that always looked cooler in the visuals and in that I envied him. What was I talking about? I should stop thinking about these things...

We passed the porter, climbed the elevator, and as soon as the keys rolled in the lock, the guitarist dropped into one of the sofas, suffering to get that huge boot out of his feet. I closed the door behind me and threw the keys on the coffee table before settling on the other couch and undoing my coturns, leaving them there.

"Damn, how hard it is to take these things off!" I nodded as I undid my jacket and threw the piece on the couch, leaving my arms free as I only had the tank top underneath. "In the next look, remind me to ask the designers to choose easier parts to take off. There's still all that makeup, argh."

"Don't forget the contact lenses too." I reminded him, getting up. "I'm going to get some beer in the kitchen. Turn the game on to us after you get rid of these things and I hope you're prepared to lose in every round."

At that moment his expression changed quickly to offended and I saw his lips curl into a cynical smile. Uruha took the clothes and the other pieces off, also with a dark tank top underneath. My eyes went immediately to him and I stared at his arms for as long as I'd like, not long in cursing myself for it.

I went to the kitchen, listening to the loudest say something about not losing to me and the loser should be me. Then just laughing, I opened the refrigerator and take an ice-cold crate for moments like that. My refrigerator always had more alcohol than food cuz a certain guitarist lived in my house and I don't drink.

I was always weak for drinking and when I drank it wasn't good. Let's say I have a little history of being carried by the members when I drink at least one glass of beer. But letting Uruha drink alone was almost a sin, so I followed him even if only in a few goals. And the bastard drank so fucking much! It took much more than a few simple cans of beer to knock him down, and in that I also envied him.

When I got back, Uruha was lying barefoot on the couch and hugging a cushion while programming the game with one of the joysticks. I dropped the crate on the coffee table and picked up two cans, sitting next to the guitarist and handed him the other.

"What? Are you going to drink too?" The black-rimmed eyes went to the can I had in my hands and one more of those smiles appeared on his face. I just nodded and shrugged, opening the beer and drinking a long, time-consuming sip. "I was going to complain, but it will be easier to win if you're drunk."

"That's Dirty Game!" I punched him on the shoulder and picked up the other joystick, deciding to leave the beer can aside for a while. I would show him who was going to lose.

Uruha and I have always had this move to be competitive in the video game, something that had stretched from when we were kids to the present day. Twenty-seven years of a long friendship with right to silly fights because of some games.

And there we were, practically breaking the joysticks with each movement of our chars, laughter and some cursing echoed around the room as we finished one game and started another. We made some breaks during that time to order pizza, the beer was running out...

In the end, it was three o'clock in the morning, several cans and empty pizza boxes were scattered across the floor of the room, an almost drunken Uruha lying on my couch while I was a little too joyful.

I managed to beat him from 23 to 5 and had no better present than to hear the guitarist complaining non stop and saying that I was stealing. He even said that we should play more, but if it depended on his goodwill, we wouldn't leave that apartment while he didn't more than twenty-four times to compensate.

"Come on, get up ... We need to sleep, Shima." I pulled his hand out as soon as I got up, but he looked stuck in the upholstered, murmuring that he'd only leave if we played at least one game. Uruha knew how to be annoying when he wanted to and I knew that part of him very well, but it wouldn't be that time I was going to give up. We needed to work early tomorrow and I wanted to at least have a few hours of sleep. "We'll need to get up soon, stop being a child..."

Luckily he seemed to understand and let me pull him to stand in front of me. We're still close, and this time it bothered me a little because Uruha looked at me in a strange way.

Why had he been staring at me like this ever since we were on Space Shower TV? I could even say it was alcohol, but he hadn't drunk during the afternoon let alone the early evening, that is, sober during the program.

I let go of his hand and stepped back, shifting my attention elsewhere, trying to avoid those eyes on me. I suggested he go take a shower, take off all that makeup and contact lenses and Uruha just nodded, making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as I saw him turn the corridor, I sighed and went back to throw myself on the couch. Why was I acting weird too? It was the mood of the program we recorded today, for sure. Those plaques moved a little with us and now Uruha was almost drunk, that was it.

While the guitarist was taking a shower, I tried not to think about it and put the empty cans and pizza boxes together, leaving everything in the kitchen. I did the same with the clothes and boots threwing everything in the other bedroom. I didn't bother to look for some clothes for him, after all we were intimate enough to go look at my closet and get whatever he wanted - and served - in him.

I went back to the living room with a piece of pizza and a blanket in my hands and swallowed it as I hung up the video game and tried to leave the room a little presentable. The sofa was a sofa bed and as the guest room was occupied with some things, he'd have to settle for himself.

I left the blanket on the upholstered, turning toward the door as soon as I saw the guitarist appear, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of my sweatpants. He didn't using his contact lenses anymore, but he was using makeup and I wondered why Uruha didn't take it off when he took a shower.

"I haven't yet vacated the guest room, but have the sofa bed. If you don't mind, you can sleep in it today."

"I care, yes." He said in a tone that I quickly identified as a joke. "Your bed is bigger and I want to sleep with you, Ryo."

I laughed nervously and looked away again, shaking my head. Why had I shifted the drug from my eyes as if I were ashamed?

Uruha probably took that as some strange sign and laughed before approaching me; I jumped, retreating a step, but I smiled at him, intent on making the guitarist not realize how tense I was with his approach. And to make matters worse, I didn't even know why.

"Nee, Reita. You mean, would you date me if I was a girl?" The alcoholic tone reached my ears, and I turned my head to face him, seeing a different smile emerge there, as if Uruha had been amused by that question.

"... Did you see the plaque?" I thought he hadn't seen the result on the panel and I remember standing in front of him so Uruha wouldn't look at any of my answers.

"I was sitting behind you, idiot. It was obvious that I could see." I shut up for a few seconds and the dark haired man stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the answer.

Apparently he wasn't going to leave until I told him. But if he saw the blessed plaque that I came and it had his name, it was more than obvious, wasn't it ?! Uruha and his jokes...

"Ah... If you were a girl, yes." I went straight and looked down at the tv, grabbing the joysticks from the coffee table to put them in their place. Before I could do that, I felt one of the hands of the tall one on my arm and turned to the same, frowning, wanting answers.

"Doesn't that body please you, Ryo?" And that was the last straw. I rolled my eyes and let go of his arm, staring at him as if Uruha had two heads. It was as clear as water that I wasn't attracted to that body. Uruha was a man, he had a dick in the middle of his legs, damn. What did he want with that?

"What the fuck are you saying? I don't like men, Shima." I was so desperate to change the subject and cut that strange new climate among us who I thought of everything to make him go to sleep soon. "Looks like you overdone beer today... But do it, lie down and go to sleep. In a few hours we have to wake up."

I was tucking the joysticks into place and I felt the guitarist's hands on my arm again. I counted up to three mentally and sighed, turning around at once, determined to put Uruha to sleep before I gave him a few punches for being a boring drunk. He pulled me close and his five inches more really made a difference when we were close. The guitarist looking like some kind of power over me as he stared at me with eyes so feline and intense.

I knew that look and I had seen enough of it when we went out together. Uruha directed them exclusively to the women with whom he wanted to fuck. He also looked at me like that when we started playing with each other, making ridiculous comments about the speculations of our sexuality and everything, but this time he seemed so serious.

"I didn't know that after a few doses you liked to kiss other guys." I mocked him, in the intent he'd feel that it was absurd. We were too close and he'd move away from me. Uruha was my best friend, he was drunk and I was a man!

"I don't like kissing other guys, Ryo..." The guitarist purposely changed his tone, moving closer to me until our faces were slightly closer. I swallowed, somewhat uncomfortable with it. Even if it could be a joke, I couldn't even get into it and answer the height, the taller one seemed so true that it bothered me. "I like to kiss you. Actually, I want to kiss you, Ryo. You have a mouth that looks so hot..."

"Shima, stop it." I asked firmly and grabbed his wrist as he reached down to the surgical mask I still wore to cover my face even after I had drunk and eaten minutes before, but that didn't seem to stop him. "You're drunk, dammit. Go to sleep."

"I just want to see you, Ryo. Stop being annoying, you sounds like Ruki. And you know I'm not even close to being drunk, so stop making things difficult, idiot."

He used his free hand to push away the dark strands that covered a good part of my face to the side and the infant teeth were displayed in a satisfied smile. I kept squeezing his wrist, but softened the grip soon after, when I realized he'd do just that. I then let Uruha lower the surgical mask and it had an end on the living room floor.

"Oh yes! The handsome womanizer bassist can be seen." That comment made me giggle and I rested my hands beside my body.

I had known Uruha since we were brats and he was completely straight as I'm! We talked about women, we went out to nightclubs and other places to stay with them... Now what I couldn't understand was that behavior that said totally the opposite.

Maybe he was curious about his sexuality? But dammit, right now, after being close to forty? And then with me?! Just because we were close didn't mean he could use me to be his guinea pig.

"Shima, you're..."

"You said you would date me, Akira. I would date you too. What do boyfriends do, huh? I think we just need to sort this out."

Before I could finally give him an answer, I felt his lips on mine and I became static. They were soft and warm, but still they were the lips of a man and I didn't think twice before grabbing his arms tightly. I pushed him, but the guitarist didn't move an inch and still lowered his hands to my waist, squeezing firmly while enjoying his one-sided kiss.

His hands pulled against me and I tensed once more as I felt close to the man in a sexual way. Uruha and I hugged each other constantly, but being close to him like that was absurd and holy shit... I could feel his cock against mine.

"Shima, I don't want to hit you..." I whispered to his lips close, with all the patience of the world when the kiss ended. All right, I now understood that he was gay - or something - and respected! But with me...

"You would do this as soon as I said how delicious your lips are... And now, why didn't you stopped me, hm? Shut up and kiss me, Ryo."

This time the guitarist took my hands and put them on his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and there the lips were pressed to mine, a more intense kiss and in a few seconds I realized I was giving back. Did that make me gay too?!

His kiss made me dizzy, and as his mouth began to demand more of mine when his tongue invaded my cavity, I threw it all up and turned on the fuck. Uruha's kiss was fucking good!

He groaned willy-nilly as I tightened my hands on his waist in that intense kiss. I felt his digits in my strands, pulling gently, but when the guitarist pulled them with considerable force, a sexy shiver ran down my spine and nibbled on his lower lip in response.

Uruha kissed me with a hunger that until then I never saw any girl kiss me and that was starting to excite me. Excited by a man, what a shame, Ryo.

"Hm... You changed your mind quickly." He teased as soon as his lips moved away from mine a second time, the digits playing with the locks at the nape of my neck, gently. "Your mouth is really hot."

"Shima..." I called to him in an almost tearful tone, looking away so he didn't see how embarrassed I was. Not that my body said otherwise. "What the fuck are we doing..."

"A shit I should have done a long time ago, Ryo."

My eyes were confused and I still couldn't understand why the taller one was doing that to me... To us! I still thought about his friendship, the band... It could all go downhill because of that kiss, but Uruha didn't seem to care, since in the next few seconds he was the one dragging me by the wrist to my room and I petrified. He didn't... He wanted to fuck with me, did he?

"Shima..." The guitarist made a point of letting a long sigh escape and turned towards me, at least he seemed receptive to a conversation, but the way he looked at me was totally the reverse. I felt that he could throw me at any moment against a wall and attack me.

"Ryo, listen. If you're worried about the band or the other guys, no one will know. They don't need. We're adults and it's not like I was in love, I just... I want you. If you say no, okay, I'll stop, go to sleep and pretend we never did it. First of all, we are best friends and I don't want to ruin a friendship for something like that."

I closed my eyes and sat still, deciding to think about it. Yes, we were adults, but now their lips made me curious, Uruha made me curious. I wanted to dig a hole and stick my face in it, admitting that bit of curiosity was too much for me.

"I... I don't know how to do this..."

"But I know. You'll never know if you don't like it if you don't try it." I didn't open my eyes, but I demonstrated my surprise at that revelation, feeling it close again.

One of the hands involved mine and soon the guitarist pulled me back to my room, which was good that he understood and I didn't have to verbalize it.

I was curious, it was my masculinity that was at stake and now I knew that Uruha already had fucked with guys... "You are so cute when you feel ashamed or cry, Ryo."

"Shut up..." I just replied, still too embarrassed to give him an answer to the height.

I figured we were in the room because he stopped and I just heard the door close behind us that I opened my eyes again.

And honestly, I would rather have them closed because Uruha looked at me so intensely that if his gaze could undress me, I would probably already be in my bed, completely naked. And what frightened me most was the possibility of being the passive there. I didn't take initiatives and that was certainly an obvious sign for him to take control of the situation.

Oh, but I wouldn't have a dick on my ass, no fucking way!

"I will not be offended if you close your eyes and do not want to look at me, Ryo." The cynical tone came in a whisper close to my ears and I bit my lower lip as I felt one of the palms between my legs, pressing my cock. "Hmmm! It's already hard as I like it."

I didn't let the guitarist finish what he had to say and I pulled his hair, my mouth assaulting his with desire, the left hand grabbing his waist, bringing it to me. If we were to do that, I'd be the one to take control.

This time I had thrown everything up, we were adults enough to deal with it if the situation went unwanted, Uruha had made me excited, I was curious and I didn't want to go back.

I felt his hands on my back, grabbing the fabric of the shirt I wore, his hips hunching against mine as we both seemed desperate for that kiss. The sensation was strange, there wasn't much difference between kissing a man or kissing a woman. If it weren't for the absence of breasts and curves, I could perfectly well imagine one there. Uruha had rather squishy features, but at the same time they were as soft and delicate as a girl's.

I parted our lips, noticing how swollen they looked and I ran my tongue over them before sucking them to me, my mouth going down his neck, kissing and biting and the moans that left his parted lips made me shiver.

The digits that used to be on my back were again drawn into my dark strands, and Uruha pulled them gently, causing me to close my teeth on his white skin, leaving a bite there.

"Damn it, Ryo. Don't mark me..."

And I just laughed, tightening my fingers around his waist and led the guitarist to the bed, throwing him on the mattress without any care. It didn't take long for me to fit between his legs, feeling his dick still covered by the jeans against mine and it made me wake up for a few seconds.

But before I could do anything about it and even give up, Uruha was already pulling me back, his legs closing behind me, his hands coming down to the bar of my tank, lips on my neck... I helped his take that piece off and he threw it into a corner. The eyes running down my arms and abdomen, devouring me.

It wasn't the first time the guitarist had seen me without a shirt, I couldn't even count on the fingers when I was half naked in front of him, but at that moment it was like it was. His eyes went down to my abdomen and the long digits slid across the muscles, his short nails scraping over my skin and I bit his lower lip.

If Uruha thought he was in charge of something there, he was mistaken and I showed him who was in control as soon as I rejected all his touches.

I lifted the thin blouse he wore, sucking at one of his nipples, sucking on that piece of flesh with a will. Uruha didn't have a couple of melons there, but his moans excited me the same way.

His legs were still firmly closed around my hip and he took advantage of the position to rub against me, I still grunted with my lips on his skin and I closed my teeth lightly on his left nipple, not ceasing to smile as his cry echoed by the room. I kept pulling more of his moans and Uruha seemed focused on moaning at me.

My pants now seemed too tight for the size of my excitement and I just wished I could open it soon. The guitarist muttered some obscene words and, contrary to what I expected, hearing that thick voice murmuring that sort of thing only made my excitement increase. Yeah, apparently I was gay, too.

"Too curly..." I felt his hands on my chest and the taller one reversed the positions, getting over and I stared at him a little startled. I the passive ?! No! He seemed to read my expressions and laughed. "Soon will dawn, Ryo... I just want to rush things. And don't worry, I'll love..." I accompanied him to lift his own blouse and leave it on the end of the bed and soon he sat on my hip, swinging slowly. I grabbed his thighs in the process and groaned in delight. "... To sit on you.

God, I didn't know Uruha was so... obscene.

He stepped back from my body and I grunted low for it. The guitarist slid a little lower, the hot tongue coming down my abdomen in the process, coming so close to where I wanted to be touched that I had to bite the bottom lip again as I felt his digits work around my dick over my jeans.

Uruha decided to tease me for a while, and I could only moan at his touches so firm and intense. But that wasn't enough, I knew it wasn't.

His hands were agile in opening the button and zipper of my pants and, with my help, the fabric came down at once through my legs, along with the boxer and I was finally free.  
Our friendship, the band and my sexuality? At that moment I wanted everything to fuck and he fell on my dick, because looking at his lips was giving me many ideas and all I wanted was to feel them around me.

Long fingers wrapped around my cock as Uruha busied himself with kissing and biting my skin and I moaned loudly as his fingers quickened a little more, the lips on my groin. I just wanted him to get that damn mouth down.

"Shima... Come on... " I dare to take one hand to his wires and it took a laugh from him. Uruha looked up to face me and I could see how he was amused by that situation, the digits still driving me crazy.

"You walk around in a hurry for someone who was all confused a few minutes ago and worried about kissing a man. Now you want the mouth of one on your dick?"

I had a dozen answers ready to give him, but I could not tell because I held my breath as I felt the wet tongue go through my extension, proving my taste before letting his warm mouth down my cock. Uruha grabbed as hard as he could and sucked in a way that made me dizzy, the long digits caressing what couldn't be put inside.

And I was sure the guitarist could take me to another world just with those lips on my body.

I let out a languid moan and Uruha seemed to be encouraged with it as soon as the hot, moist mouth fell through my cock, alternating with a few licks and suctions, my free hand clutching one of my thighs. He seemed so good to know how to suck someone because he could pull out more of my moans and drive me crazy with just a few moves.

It was the mouth of a man who sucked me so well at that moment, but I didn't care about that anymore. Not when Uruha seemed to take away my sanity as his lips tightened around my cock, the fingers quickening masturbating what was left, and if he continued at that pace, I would cum in a few minutes.

I grabbed his brown locks with my right hand when he pulled away, holding my dick so willingly and his tongue skirted the swollen glans, sliding down my length again. And Uruha made a point of maintaining eye contact as he plunged my dick back into his delicious mouth, a long moan escaping my lips and my digits became firmer in his hair.

I could hear a muffled moan coming from the taller one and I kept opening my legs even more and grasping his wires with pleasure when his mouth came down not only once but three times through my cock and I felt the glans touch his throat. I almost let out a bellow with the sensation that invaded me and I took the opportunity to join the left-hander to the right and my hip began to fuck his mouth. I could roll my eyes at that.

The guitarist kept his eyes closed, his hands now on my thighs, seeking support and that was the most obvious sign that I should fuck his mouth as I wished.

Unfortunately the contact didn't last for long as soon as my abdomen contracted for the first time, Uruha jerked away from me, taking my hands from his hair. The thick drool dripping down the corner of his drawn lips, down to the chin.

"Yummy..." And there he was on me, his lips leaving a slow seal over mine and it was my turn to reverse the positions, throwing him on the bed without care, attacking his lips before pulling on the elastic of the sweatshirt that he wore it and what I saw between his legs made me paralyze again.

"I know you also have one, don't feel embarrassed." There was the debauchery. That was a rather new side of him, maybe it would come with the pack of obscenity. And I thought I knew Uruha well. "The proposal that you close your eyes is still standing, I will not be annoying, Ryo."

I denied it, because we were at a point where it would be impossible to stop, and if I got there and it was bursting with heat. It wasn't he had a stick that would make me stop. I could handle it later, the only thing I wanted at the moment was to sink into his body and pull out some moans.

Uruha asked if I knew how to do it and I nodded, pulling away from him just to get a tube of lubricant and condoms in the back of the closet. When I came back, I was surprised by the guitarist touching himself as he looked at me.

Everything about that man sounded obscene, the eyes feline, the thighs full, the moans that echoed the room... If they asked for the meaning of the word indecent I would surely say Uruha.

I pulled his hip closer and groaned my fingers with the lubricant, directing them to his buttocks, prepared it with the digits, hearing him moan uncomfortably at first, but the extent to which I sank them inside him and he touched. Firmly, the aching moans became more pleasurable, the hips swirling in search of more contact.

And it was at that moment that the plug fell for good. The man moaning and throwing himself against my fingers was my best friend and bandmate, we weren't drunk and I seemed to have discovered my homosexuality at that moment, with him.  
My mind was still torn between accepting what was happening or not, I decided to ignore both parts and let the horny speak louder.

I reached for the condom on the side of the bed and ripped the package with my teeth. I was about to put it on me when I felt the guitarist's hands holding me back and I sought an answer as I stared into his intense gaze.

"Ah, do me a favour... We do exams periodically and I will not get pregnant. Drop this deal and comes to me." I stood still and the tall one sighed, pulling the condom out of my hand and it stopped wherever I was. In the next few minutes his lips were on mine and one of his hands around my cock manipulating in a torturous way. "Let's get on with it."

I pulled his bottom lip down with my teeth and I forced him to lie down, my body quickly settling over his and I soon spread his legs, sliding between them as he pushed his buttocks, guiding my cock inside, starting to penetrate him.

Uruha kept his eyes closed all the time. The child's teeth bit into his lips as he breathed heavily, but I didn't even lower the pressure I was exerting against his body.

I continued to invade him, feeling pleasure at his expense and he just grabbed my arms, parting his lips when I finally found myself completely inside him and fuck... It was painfully tight, but it was still good.

I slid my hands down his sides, caressing his skin in order to make the tall one relax and forget the pain. However, as soon as Uruha felt my hands on his body that way, he smiled and I thanked him for his eyes were still closed.

The guitarist said that he didn't need it because he wasn't a girl, but I didn't feel offended, on the contrary, I was even satisfied because I was controlling myself so I wouldn't start to get into it, regardless of whether I would enjoy it or not.

The taller one hinted at the hip against mine and I bit the bottom lip, taking advantage of me to lean over his body, sticking our breasts and I retired almost completely, returning to penetrate him hard enough his body moved over the bed. And the cry that came next made me smile broadly, loving to see him so desirous that way.

His fingernails were stuck in my arms, but I didn't care much for the pain, and began to invest with will against his body. His moans served as fuel so that my hip wouldn't be slow to find the right pace and make him moan even more.

I sank into his body again and this time Uruha shivered beneath me. One hand went to the back of my neck, pulling at my hair tightly, and I grunted, repeating the movement a few more times, watching him curl up and moan even louder. The obscene sounds echoed through the room.

The fact that he was a man now was insignificant and I didn't care to feel his cock between us, brushing against my abdomen every time I put it into him. It was so hot and intense that I only thought about having more of it, no matter how, but I wanted everything Uruha could offer me.

Kissing my best friend was something that had never crossed my mind, much less sex, but I was not at all sorry. And I would do it again.

The pleasure I had with him never got to any girl and that was what made me crave for more of him.

His lips were now in my ear, murmuring a series of obscene and disjointed words, and I just responded with more groans and grunts of pleasure. My hands tightened on his heavy thighs, his hips uncontrollable, pulling my cock to the base, feeling his hands on my back. Pulling my hair...

Uruha was getting lost and I would soon join him.

I felt his hands on my chest and he pushed me until I was lying with my head to the end of the bed, his eyes finally opening and staring at me with dozens of promises for that early morning. And I knew the guitarist was going to realize all the dreams he had in mind.

I gripped his waist as he stood over me, his thighs plump on either side, his body leaning over mine and his lips glued to my ear, his ragged breath making me shiver. I almost screamed as he came back to sit on me, the warmth of his body enveloping me once more.

Uruha arched his back, but I didn't let him sit and I tightened my fingers around his waist, panting as he began to roll.

Damn provocateur.

"Do you like it, Ryo-chan?" I swallowed hard, clutching at his waist as he wiggled more relentlessly over my cock and I lifted my hips, going deeper, pulling a surprised, luscious moan from his lips. "It seems like... So I'm going to sit down like a slut and I'm not going to get off the top until you fill me of cum, huh?"

I couldn't answer, because Uruha soon managed to get rid of my grip and began to rise and fall on my lap, the moans now sounding in a better way because he was on top.

And I squeezed him, answered his taunts as he seemed desperate for more pleasure.

His hip took on a haunting rhythm, the wet sound of our collapsing skins echoing along with our moans through the room as well as the characteristic smell of sex. It was so intense...

I gripped his waist tightly and managed to sit down too. The guitarist seemed to be far from that world, his lips parted, my name coming out with his moans, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure... I kissed his neck hungrily, tightened his ass tightly and grunted against his skin as he it contracted around me as I went deep into his body once more.

That man was very good at what he did.

His movements became shorter and faster and I helped him in the task, using the force in my hands on his waist to let him ride as he wished on me. The left-hander going to his own dick and Uruha began to touch, his eyes half-open fixed on mine, more groans leaving his now dry lips.

The tme seemed to have stopped as I stuck with it like that and honestly, I wanted that to be possible. I didn't want that moment to end, but we were already at our limit.

This time it was I who pushed him, forcing him to lie down on the mattress and invaded his body brutally, feeling his nails descending without pain down my back. The white legs crossed behind me and I allowed myself to provoke him too.

"Do you like it, Shima?" I stuck hard and he arched against my body, still not saying a word. "Hm?"

"More... Gimme more!"

And obviously I did.

Now it was the turn of my hips to take on a frantic pace and Uruha accompanied me as I could. I was sure my back was now raw, but he wasn't in the best shape either and I doubted the guitarist could sit the next day.

His digits pulled at my hair one last time and we exchanged a lumpy kiss, our tongues meeting out of our mouths.

It was all so intense, the tingling in my abdomen, the familiar sensation, and it wasn't long before I exploded as soon as my hip pressed against his in a thrust deep enough to pull out the most pleasurable scream of the whole act and soon we were there, clinging to each other as the sensation of orgasm caught us. Uruha cumming in our bodies as I cumming inside of him.

I lay on top of his body, my face beside his as I was still deeply buried inside him, still enjoying the feeling of the best orgasm of my life. Uruha heaved heavily and we were silent for a long time until I resolved to withdraw from him and finally I dropped into the vacant space of the bed.

That was crazy, but in the end, I was not at all sorry. Some questions hammered my head even with the brunet having made it clear at the beginning that our friendship, much less the band would be affected, but we could not escape from that. Of the conversation.

"It's now that I wear my clothes, you give me some doughs and I'm leaving?" His voice cut through my thoughts, but I refused to look in his direction. "Damn, Ryo... It was supposed to have at least a nice mood after all that happened. Are you going to be embarrassed now?"

On the one hand Uruha was right, I started acting like a teenager since it started, but it was not easy either. As far as I could remember, I was straight, I will! And then that program, Uruha's eyes on me, mine on his arms, his body... Now we were there, naked and sweaty after a wonderful session of... sex.

"Not that..." I took courage after a long time thinking about what to say. I felt a movement on the mattress and when I opened my eyes, I came across Uruha sitting, watching me from above. A heat rose from my cheeks and I looked away, his laughter making me even more ashamed. "Stop looking at me like that, damn it!"

"The fans would be shocked if they saw how totally different you are from that stage guy, Ryo. But let me tell you something..." His body settled more in mine and the guitarist threw one of the thick, his white legs over my hip. Even if we were naked, there was nothing sexual in that gesture.

I sighed and also decided to leave the shame to one side, taking one hand to caress his waist, my digits walking imaginary paths through the skin clear. We had sex, surely that was not a time to be embarrassed.

"This will not affect the band at all, much less our friendship, at least on my part. I can keep it a secret because... I know how you should be feeling now, but if that serves as an incentive, I've been through it too."

"How... Did you find out?" I could only look forward.

"What do I like guys? Oh, I stayed with a foreigner on the last World Tour. Curiosity knocked on my door just like it happened to you and I just ... I kept on searching for more. There's nothing wrong with that, Ryo."

"Does that make me gay? I've never felt this before..."

Not that I was worried or had a problem being gay, it was confusing because I didn't feel that way and I just felt some kind of strange urge for Uruha that day. He said that nothing would change, so everything was fine. I could deal with that, after all I was a grown man. But there was that bit of desire to do it all over again.

"I think you're bisexual now, just like me. I think it's kind of late for guys like us to figure this out, right? But I liked it today, you always had the face of being very good in bed, but you are my best friend, straight and..."

"Shima!" I scolded him and he let out a laugh, pulling his leg from me and moving away from the heat of my body to face each other.  
After that I already felt relaxed enough to be able to face him and it was funny because after we had sex I felt a bit more intimate with the guitarist.

"What was it? Didn't you like it?"

"I ... I liked it, but don't keep talking like this..."

"Suzuki Ryo... Who would have thought?" What? Was he going to take it off with my face? I tossed the fringe aside and Uruha pulled the blankets up, covering us in the process, and his body came back to mine.

We needed at least a few hours of sleep, but I suspected it was already dawn. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I felt a slight unease with the approach. Yeah, maybe it would take time for me to really get used to it. "So if you do not mind, I can show you everything I know later. I also want you to show me the tricks up your sleeve."

"Eh? And when?" I couldn't control the curiosity and expectation that settled on me.

"When you want, and you can take the time you need because slowly is more delicious."


End file.
